


Generic Pasta

by ungrateful_sinner



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Hanzo the adopted stepbrother, I just remembered that her husband was named Gerard as well, I think not, Reaper is the edgy hot topic son, Uncle Junkle, Widow is the daughter that sits in her room crying to mcr, all of this started out with a joke that torbjorn created bastion because turrets, and it escalated into this monstrosity, coincidence?, he's not coming back, he's on a business trip that was supposed to last three weeks, he's uncle junkle's pothead friend, it's been three years, jack is the deadbeat dad, mama Mercy, mccree is the son with the cowboy fetish, mercy is getting a divorce, oh and Mei is the toddler, roadhog is mentioned, send help, sombra is the tech support child, this is all completely out of character, this was based on an xbox voice chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungrateful_sinner/pseuds/ungrateful_sinner
Summary: Mercy cooks dinner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, I was completely sober during all of this. You have my full permission to judge me harshly. Also, I couldn't figure out how to indent.

Mercy groaned as Mei began to cry.  The toddler had probably lost a toy under the couch - again.  She looked at the pasta she had been cooking and felt the urge to scream.  Instead, she yelled for one of her other children.

“Kids, can one of you find out why Mei is crying?” The overworked mother called out.  A few seconds with no response passed, and she called up again.  “Widowmaker, I know you’re home!  Get down here and help your sister!”  A few more moments of silence, then:

“I’m busy, mom!” Still, the teenage girl stormed down the staircase, heading towards her younger sister.  Mercy went back to making dinner.  Eventually, Mei stopped crying.  Widowmaker went back up to her room, most likely to listen to that band she liked.  While Mercy did wish that she would socialize some more with the family, she understood that the lack of father was tough on her children.  She had already broken the news that she and Jack were going to get a divorce.  The children didn’t seem that bothered.  After all, their “father” had been on a business trip for the past three years.  Luckily, her brother Junkrat had stepped up to the role of a father figure.  She would ask for his help now, but he was out somewhere with that pothead friend of his.  He had already done so much for this family - he deserved a break.  She heard the garage door open.  She knew it was one of her sons, since Junkrat wouldn’t be home for a few more hours.

“I’m back from the store,” she heard Reaper call.  He walked into the kitchen, carrying several black bags with white text.  Mercy would never understand why he liked that store so much, but it made him happy.

“Reaper, could you go check to make sure Mei is alright?  I’m a bit busy right now.”  The teenager nodded and went into the other room.

“She’s alive,” he informed her.  Mercy rolled her eyes.

“Alright, thanks!  Do you know where Hanzo is?”  Hanzo was Jack’s foster child that the two of them ended up adopting.  Still, he is just as much her child as the rest of them.

“I think he went to the library,” Reaper replied.  Mercy nodded.  That child was quite studious.  After his laptop broke, he resorted to going to the library while Sombra fixed it.

As if summoned by the very thought of her, Sombra walked down the stairs.

“I fixed Hanzo’s laptop,” she stated.  “I never want to see another computer in my life.  I think McCree was using it when it broke.”

“And why is that?” Mercy asked, slightly fearing the answer.

“You don’t want to know,” Sombra replied.  She had a look in her eyes that only those who have seen unspeakable horrors would have.  Mercy shuddered just thinking about it.  McCree really needed to get his cowboy… INTEREST under control.  She looked at the now fully cooked pasta.

“Well, dinner is just about ready.  Tell Widow that we’ll eat when Hanzo gets home.”  She began to set the table.  Sure, she had a lot on her plate (ha).  But she loved all her children, and wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> -Mei is a little older than 3  
> -Widowmaker is 14  
> -Reaper is 16  
> -Sombra is 12  
> -Hanzo is 19  
> -McCree is 17


End file.
